A rescue bot reunion
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The rescue bots are arguing when their birthday is. So they go out to find their mother.


"I'm telling you our birthday is 16th." Heatwave said.

"No it's the 10th." Blades said.

"No it's the 13th." Chase said.

"No 19th." Boulder said.

"16th!" Heatwave yelled.

"10!" Blades hollered.

"13th!" Chase shouted.

"19th!" Boulder yelled.

"RIDEWAY!" all of them shouted.

Rideway was wrapping presents and Cody was watching. "RIDEWAY!" The bots shouted.

Rideway jumped and hide the presents underneath the bed. "Just a second." He said.

The bots pulled them out. "Will you please tell them our birthday is the 16th." Heatwave said.

"10th!" Blades said.

"13th!" Chase said.

"19th!" Boulder said.

"To be honest I don't know the exact date, we always celebrate it on the day I found you in a basket on my doorstep." Rideway said pulling them into a hug. "But what matters is I am here to celebrate your birthday." He added.

"Whenever that is." Heatwave said.

They were trying to figure it out. "I think we will never find out when we were born." Chase said.

"There is someone who knows our birthday and a lot more about us." Heatwave said.

"Who is that?" Boulder asked.

"Our mother, we are going to find mom." Heatwave said.

"Mom?" The others asked.

They walked into Rideway's room. He was fast asleep. "I wish we could say good bye." Blades said.

"He would never let us go." Chase said.

"Don't worry Blurr, Salvage and our human partners will explain everything in the morning." Heatwave said.

"Good night, Rideway. We love you." They said and left.

The next morning. Blurr, Salvage and the humans were getting things ready. Salvage had finished the oil eggs. "There we go over easy oil eggs." Salvage said.

"I hope I find the comics if I don't I hope he won't mind the sports." Kade said.

"No Chase said comics first then sports." Dani said.

Rideway came in. "Hey there everyone. Where are the boys?" He asked.

"Well Heatwave, Chase, Boulder and Blades thought it was time to meet their uh." Blurr said.

"Well it's natural for child to want to know their uh." Dani said.

"Everyone wants to know who their um." Cody said.

"They went to find their mother?!" Rideway said.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"They don't know where to look! All they know is she is probably on earth! They might get hurt!" Rideway said leaving.

"Wait for us Rideway!" Cody said and everyone followed.

The bots were looking. "I can't wait to meet mom." Blades said.

"Neither can I" Boulder said.

"I wonder what she is like." Chase said.

"I wonder why she left us in the first place?" Heatwave said.

They continued their search. It was pretty rainy. "We will never find mom." Blades said.

They sat down. Then this huge tech beast came running at them. "Let's get out of here!" Blades said.

They fell down a cliff and passed out. A door opened.

Blades woke up. "Where are we?" Blades asked.

"You're in Shine-out's home." A young femme said. "I found you collapse in the rain." she added.

"Are you Shine-out?" Boulder asked.

"No I'm Flash-fire I am house sitting for Shine-out while she tends to the victims of last nights attack. That tech beast again." Flash-fire said.

A femme in cloak came through the door. "Here's Shine-out now." Flash-fire said.

"That tech beast really made a mess of things no one was seriously hurt though Steeliness did hurt his foot pretty badly." Shine-out said and then saw the rescue bots. She opened her locket. "Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Blades." she said.

"Mom?" Blades asked.

"My babies!" she said.

They came up and hugged her.

"I thought we're happy as a family." Rideway said.

"They love you very much." Cody said.

"Yes just because they are looking for their mommy doesn't mean they don't love you." Dani said.

"This way." Kade said.

"That isn't what Optimus said." Salvage said.

Kade nearly fell of the cliff and Blurr grabbed him.

"Uh mom about the night shirts." Chase said.

"A little snug? I guess I still think of you boys as sparklings." Shine-out said.

 _Flashback._

 _Boulder was looking at an animal. "That is a turbo fox dear." Shine-out told him._

 _Chase was pointing at some police bots. She pulled out a book. "Those are police bots they enforce rules." she told him._

 _Blades was playing and got hurt. Shine-out put a band aid on him and kissed him. Then Blades went back to playing._

 _Heatwave was punching a boppy but he fell over and Shine-out set him up right._

Shine-out sighed. "Time for bed boys." she said.

Heatwave, Chase, Boulder and Blades got in bed. "I hope you boys remember this I use to play for you when you were babies." Shine-out said.

 _"hush now little ones, dreams are good little ones the time to dream is near little ones and when you wake I'll be by your side. The stars say good night I say sleep tight and when you wake I'll be by your side."_

She kissed the sleeping bots. She left the room. Heatwave opened his optics and looked confused.

The next day.

"Breakfast boys." Shine-out said.

"What's for breakfast mom?' Blades asked.

"We are having delicious cyber-pancakes and cyber-berries." Shine-out said.

"Pass the cyber-berries please Heatwave." Blades said.

"Here!" Heatwave snapped pushing the bowl and it spilled on Blades.

"Heatwave what is that matter?" Shine-out asked.

"Like you care." Heatwave said.

"I care very much I'm your mother I love you." Shine-out said.

"That is why you left us on a stranger's doorstep?' Heatwave said.

"Heatwave!" Chase, Boulder and Blades said.

"No Heatwave has right to be angry." Shine-out said. "But it is not as simple as you think. It was horrible time for me I lost a job and the house was about be closed I didn't know what to do. I heard of kind mech I knew he could care for all of us maybe he could help you four. Giving up my babies was the hardest thing I've ever done I felt I had no other choice." Shine-out said.

"Why didn't you come back for us?' Boulder asked.

"I knew you had new life." Shine-out said.

The tech-beast attack. Because of Heatwave's quick thinking the tech-beast had been destroyed.

The next day.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone said.

"Wow!" Heatwave, Chase, Boulder and Blades said.

"I would never forget your birthday I celebrate every year on the 17th." Shine-out said.

"My guess was closest." Heatwave said.

Then Rideway came up. "Mom, meet the Burns family and our dad Rideway." Heatwave said.

Everyone began to celebrate the bots birthday.

At the Firehouse.

"I'm happy we found mom." Blades said.

"Yes at first I wished we were like most families but I now know we are lucky to have parents who love us so much." Heatwave said.


End file.
